


Dress me up and Dress me Down

by InsominiacArrest



Series: Zircon Human Law School AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dressing Rooms, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, some what rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Zircon's dressing room sex human!AU where Blue Zircon (Zarah) is trying on her first real suit and Yellow Zircon (Zayda) "helps"(Takes place in myhuman law students AU, but you don’t really have to read that to understand this one)





	Dress me up and Dress me Down

**Author's Note:**

> more Zircon fic! I guess this is who I am now
> 
> Key
> 
> Zarah- Blue Zircon
> 
> Zayda- Yellow Zircon

 

_**1974: Dillards** _

Zarah had a problem. A personal problem.

The dilemma for girls everywhere who forgot to do enough laundry and didn’t care enough to look decent in the mornings: bulky sports bras.

Sports bras that were lumpy and uneven and held together by safety pins at the shoulder. Sports bras that drooped down and skewed the shape of everything but heavy jackets.

It’s not that she couldn’t afford better ones, mostly that she didn’t have time to go out. Or care. And now she was stuck with a dark blue ugly sports bra contrasted to the fine pressed light blue designer suit in front of her. A suit made of crêpe, material with the high society accent on the letter ‘e’ and everything, a material that said please and thanks when addressed and never looked at the price tag in stores.

She was looking at this price tag. But her parents said they’d foot some of the bill later, they wanted this for her.

She studied her inlined crêpe pantsuit that came with a white handkerchief neck ascot (a jabot if you were raised in a seven bedroom house with only three people). She felt the sleeve, rubbing the material with her fingertips, soft and thick. Her body grew still, eyes glazing over, it was like being about to step into someone else’s unknowable shoes and a whole new name.

“Are you done in there?” A flat voice called, Zarah could just see her tapping her foot impatiently on the other side of the door. “Either put it on or stop moping, no one cares if you look silly.”  
  
Zarah scowled at the door, typical.

She sniffs and thought about how thick the top suit jacket was and how high-waisted the pants were. No one was going to notice.

She slips off her bulky sports bra earnestly and fits the suit jacket over her skin. It felt more expensive than her soul.

She buttoned the little jacket and affixed the neckerchief promptly, holding her breath as she secured the blue jewel at her throat. Like something out of a Cinderella novel. Before Cinderella sued her entire stepfamily in court and become the lawyer Queen of ‘fuck you child abuse.’

Zarah smiled at the idea and grins bashfully at her own reflection. It wasn’t bad.

“Ahem,” Zayda cleared her throat outside and Zarah rolled her eyes.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” She buttoned the high waisted pants all the way up past her bellybutton and reached up to adjust the large shoulder pads. They at least made her look a little less like a scrawny kid who never grew into her knees, and maybe, maybe something a little more.

Zarah turns around and holds her chin high, this was her new self, she clicks the door open before Zayda could make another sound, another contest she’d go to meet.

Zarah walks out of the changing room and straightens her jacket as she steps into the middle of the hall.

Zayda was leaning on the opposite changing room door and raising her eyebrows slowly. Zarah grew a small smile at her own new clothes. Zayda on the other hand just kept looking.

She grew a little fidgety when Zayda didn’t say anything right away. She meets her gaze steadily, Zayda in her simple yellow button up shirt and slacks, a toneless expression. She pushes off the wall and stalks around her slowly, a prowling bird of prey.

Zarah sweats slightly in her new suit and tries not to feel self-conscious.

“Well?” She prompts impatiently as Zayda finished circling her. Zayda hums wordlessly and lifts her eyes over Zarah like a caterpillar climbing a tree, Zarah shifts from side to side, “Do I really have to provoke an opinion out of you for once?”

Zayda lifts her eyes and Zarah tapped her foot. “If you don’t like it you can just say.” She resists the urge to wipe her clammy palms on her pants.

Zayda was now working her gaze down her like dripping molasses, “No,” she says curtly, “It’s the exact thing for you.”  
  
Zarah knit her brow together, “What’s that mean?”  
  
Zayda leaned forward, “It’s the best thing I think I’ve seen you in.” Zarah opened her mouth indignantly at the backhanded compliment, “But you’ll need to get it tailored.”  
  
Zarah shrugged, “It feels pretty well-fitt to me.”

Zayda rolled her eyes, “Come on. My uncle used to own a second hand suit shop.” Zarah blinked, Zayda grabbed her by the elbow, “I’ll show you.”  
  
Zarah’s skin prickled as Zayda guided her toward the changing room again, she didn’t know where the fluttering heat under her skin came from.

Zayda roughly led her back into the small gray room, two large mirrors on either wall and a sad blue chair in the corner.

“Are you actually an expert in this?” She asked skeptically as Zayda closed the door behind them.

Zayda glanced over her shoulder and flashed a cocky smile, “I’m an expert in most things.”  
  
Zarah shook her head with exasperation and Zayda turned her around to face the mirror, “Now, you see this?” She pointed at her pants, a slightly roomy left leg. All Zarah could focus on momentarily was Zayda rasping into her ear, a hot puff of air against the shell of her ear.

“Yes?” She finally says in a slight daze.

“It’s loose,” Zayda says snippily and then points at the inner hemline.

Zarah tilts her head, “It uh, yeah?”

“You see,” Zarah jumps as she feels two fingers pressed against her inner thigh, “You’ll want to bring this seam in.”  
  
Zarah’s eyes go wide, her breath picks up, Zayda forcefully dragged her two fingers up the seam in the blue pants, trailing all the way up her inner thigh. Zarah forced herself to stay still.

“Or else your scrawny legs are going to swim in the fabric.”

Zarah scowls briefly but Zayda’s two fingers were still tracing her inner leg, pressing the stitching into her sensitive skin.

“What are you doing?” Zarah finally asked in a strained voice.

Zayda gradually leaned into her, pressing her back to her chest. Zayda’s breath licked her neck, “You look good.” Zarah shivered, she knew Zayda felt it. The other girl put both hands around her waist and gently pulled her backward. She follows her thoughtlessly, Zayda’s backed herself up against the wall and held Zarah in front of her, having her face the mirrors. “Do you know what my favorite part is?”

Zarah looked blankly ahead as she saw herself in the mirror, cupped in the hands of the sly looking fellow student, “Nuhhh,” She made some sort of noise.

“You didn’t even bother to put a bra on for me.” Zarah gasps as Zayda sticks both hands up her boxed hanging jacket and drives the rough heels of her hand into Zarah’s nipples.

Zarah gasps sharply and can’t help but arch into the harsh touch the made her lower body tingle.

“There we go.” Zayda purrs and Zarah tries to scramble for words, “That’s the look for you.”  
  
Zarah could see her face flush and jacket lifted up to reveal bare skin, Zayda nips at her neck and Zarah squeezed her legs together.

Zayda roughly fondles one of her breasts and massages the other, tweaking, pinching, and rubbing the area like she owned it.

Zarah gave another small whine and finally leaned back, “Wait…” She huffed, her thoughts hazy, “We’re in…” She makes a hiccup of needy noises, “We’re in public.”  
  
She had seen a saleswoman at the end of the dressing room hall earlier, hungry for commissions, and a middle-aged career lady three stalls down.

Zayda bites the outside of her ear, “It’s not a problem if you don’t make a sound.”  
  
Zarah didn’t find it in her to argue against that and lets out a shaking, “Yes,” as Zayda tweaked her. “Yes.”

“You were always so sensitive here,” she pinches and Zarah bites down on the inside of her cheek desperately- trying to not made a sound. However, Zayda was relentless, knowing just how she wanted to push her to her limit.

She couldn’t help the next moan and her eyes squeezed shut, “Here,” Zayda said with a laugh, “I’ll help you.” She kissed her neck softly before biting down on her exposed throat.  
  
Zarah closed her eyes again but then felt a single finger circling her lips gently, sweetly nudging her mouth open. Another groan was rising up from within her, Zayda caressed her lips until Zarah willingly opened up, Zayda roughly slid two fingers into her mouth.

“Suck.” Zarah inhaled sharply but found herself rocking forward as Zayda thrust in and out of her mouth with her fingers. She felt a string of drool crawling down her chin. Oh no. She sucks helplessly on the pads of her fingers despite herself, aching between her legs.

She mumbles around the digits and Zayda faithfully pets her sides and lowers her hand, “Shhh.”

Zayda’s free hand wandered down, she started to unbutton the many fastens of her pants, then stretches the elastic of her underwear.

She wasn’t sure what would have said but the long fingers demanded her attention as she licked at her pads of her fingers and her thoughts swam.

Her sex throbs hotly and Zayda was taking her time reaching down, she moans around the fingers and Zayda kisses her neck in a mockingly tender way, “I know what you need.”

She makes a garbled sound.  
  
“Oh yes,” Zayda croons, “I will.” she palmed her clit and made her squirm helplessly before she reached further into her heat. She was always quick, pushing two fingers up into her skillfully and making Zarah wordlessly arch. She easily, effortlessly, opened her up, chuckling at how loose and wet she got so fast.

“Eager,” she kisses her cheek, “Pretty.”  
  
She should say something. But she was sucking on her.

Zayda was fast and dirty, making her feel like a Babylonian harlot put out on display. She could see herself in the mirror, neck dotted in red marks and jacket fully open to reveal her puckered and aroused chest. Her eyes were thick with heat and the drool ran down her chin.

Zayda thrust in and out of her as she fastidiously buried herself in past the knuckle and sunk deep within her wetness, she scissors inside of her. Zarah gasps and tries to press down.

She can only twitch and ask for more in jumbled speech, Zayda promised more and crooked her fingers inside her until she hit the flowering spot. Zarah makes a hard noise and curls into herself.

Zayda chuckles and pets the spot within her with a practiced deliberateness, a heat like a bubbling pot spills over.

“There, there,” Zarah’s screwed her eyes shut and almost sobbed, pressing down on Zayda’s fingers and her center uncoiling in a gasping high, she spills onto her hand.

She was going to have to buy this suit.

Zarah spent a brief blissful moment staring at nothing, another figure was in the mirror she thought, messy and absolutely taken. She goes boneless as Zayda basically carries her over to the chair and eases her down into it. She watches Zayda then lick her two fingers with relish and hold her eyes steadily, Zarah can only inhale.

She blinks a couple times and Zayda leans forward to place a real kiss on her mouth, a sweet press of her lips like she wasn’t a sly predator every other moment of her life. Zarah kissed her back, her eyes closed and heart sighing; Zayda stood up to look down at her appraisingly.

“I hope you wear that suit every day of your life.” It seemed like she meant it.

She lets out a breath and leans back in the chair, “Well, I’m definitely going to have to buy it.”  
  
Zayda kisses her nicely on the cheek, “See? I told you I was a helpful shopping buddy. No arduous choice making.”  
  
Zarah rolled her eyes, “but I’ll have to go to the other side of the mall to do it.”

Zayda winks at her and tries to help her up, “Happy passing the bar exam day I guess.”  
  
She just shook her head and Zayda gave her a couple more secret soft kisses, some murmurs of how good she looked. She didn’t know exactly what to say back but it was easy to feel a little glow in her chest.


End file.
